


Last Kiss

by i_wont_fall_asleep



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic, if you are blind, sadness with a sorta happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_wont_fall_asleep/pseuds/i_wont_fall_asleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in a terrible accident while on their way to their 3rd year anniversary dinner. Based off the song Last Kiss by Pearl Jam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song for full sadness factor

**Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?**

**The Lord took him away from me.**

**He’s gone to heaven so I’ve got to be good,**

**So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**

Louis stared down at the stone slab that protruded from the freshly packed ground. Everyone had left him alone on the grassy slope, standing still in his wrinkled suit and bow tie-stolen from his best friend’s wardrobe. The tears streamed in constant silence down his unshaven face. The young man felt so lost-as if along with losing his love, he lost his place in the lonely world. He knew where the other boy was though; he was somewhere so much better and so perfect that he utterly belonged there. Because what a better place for his flawless soul mate than paradise. And he knew that was when they would be reunited because Louis had made a promise that night-a promised he intended on keeping with his whole heart…

*****

**We were out on a date in my daddy’s car,**

**We hadn’t driven very far.**

**There in the road straight ahead,**

**A car was stalled, the engine was dead.**

**I couldn’t stop, so I swerved to the right,**

**I’ll never forget the sound that night.**

**The screaming tires, the busting glass,**

**The painful scream that I heard last.**

Harry was buckled tightly into the passenger side of Liam’s car-since Lou’s sleek, black Porsche was in the shop for repairs- and he stared adoringly over at his boyfriend. “Lou, are we really going where I think we are?”

It was the boys’ three year anniversary and the elder of the two had planned an extremely romantic date to honor it, “And where would that be exactly, Hazza?”

“Hmmm, seeing that we haven’t been in this general area since we last performed on X Factor, I’m going with the idea of where we had our first date?”

Louis feigned surprise, “Well, my, my, beauty and brains-how did I ever get so lucky to have you?”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, “I settled.”

The driver punched the curly-haired lad in the arm lightly, “Thank you for the ego boost, love.”

“Anytime, babe.” Only offering his signature cheeky grin

The two boys sat in content silence as they drove, but being restless was a known trait of Harry’s and he flipped on the radio and began to sing along,  _“Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She’s gone to heaven so I’ve got to be good, So I can see my baby when I leave this world.”_

“Oh, honestly-this song? It’s just  _so_  depressing. Can’t we listen to Katy Perry or something?”

He rolled his dark, green eyes, “It’s sweet, Lou. Two people who love each other so unconditionally it lasts even after one of them dies? That’s true love.”

Louis couldn’t really fault the younger lad for his romantic tendencies; it was one of the reasons he loved him so much. Well one of the many, endless reasons why he loved him. He cherished the way his curly mop would never seem to stay in its correct place and fall haphazardly into his mischievous jade eyes. He prized the way the younger boy towered over him, and draped his long, lean arms over his own small frame making him feel utterly safe and loved. When his rocky, deep voice sang his favorite melodies into his ear before he drifted off to sleep, it always made his heart swell with pride and adoration. Harry’s young, lively spirit constantly made Lou feel like how he did when they first met as teenagers. Everything the boy did, it seemed to make the blue-eyed young man fall somehow even deeper in love with him: singing and laughing and crying and eating and sleeping and breathing. Louis thought everything Harry did was wonderful.

Louis gave his boyfriend a sideways glance and feeling the stare, he gazed back with so much happiness and content in his eyes, it nearly stopped his breathing. Harry’s eyes flicked back to the road and his eyes shot wide open as he took in the stalled car in their path.

“Babe, watch out!”

Lou jerked the wheel to the right narrowly missing the motionless blue vehicle, but instead of stopping, their car slammed into an embankment, rolling over twice.

_“OH GOD!” SKREEEEEECH. DARKNESS._

*****

**When I woke up, the rain was falling down,**

**There were people standing all around.**

**Something warm flowing through my eyes,**

**But somehow I found my baby that night.**

**I lifted his head, he looked at me and said;**

**"Hold me darling just a little while."**

**I held him close I kissed him - our last kiss,**

**I found the love that I knew I had missed.**

**Well now he’s gone even though I hold him tight,**

**I lost my love, my life that night.**  

As he slowly regained consciousness, Louis realized he was hanging upside down; the car was flipped completely over. He stumbled over his seat belt, and dropped with a thud and a groan. His door window was completely shattered, the millions of shards of sparkling glass cut up his arms as he army-crawled out of the vehicle. At that point he noticed the crowd of onlookers surrounding the accident, and he could feel the freezing rain pouring and soaking his clothing and skin. But he wasn’t really noticing it; his only concern was to get to Harry and make sure he was okay. Staggering over to the passenger door, he wiped at his brow, pulling back in astonishment at the sticky, red liquid that stained his sleeve. He cried out at the sight of the left side of the car; it was smashed in and dented so much worse than his own side.

“Harry, love? Are you okay, baby? Please, please…” Whispering distraughtly and scrambling as he knelt down and gently pulled his boy friend from the gnarled, metal frame.

He again cried out, but this time in joy as the bloodied mouth groaned in pain and the loveliest eyes Louis had ever seen flickered open. But his hope quickly died when he pulled the taller boy into his lap and he become aware of the thick, metal spear embedded into his stomach. The older boy was opening sobbing now.

“Shhh, Boo Bear, shhh. Just hold me awhile, please? I am so cold…”

This caused the other boy to sob harder but he complied and pulled him closer trying futilely to warm him as his lifeblood spilled onto the wet asphalt.

“Hazza, I can-can’t do this without you. I can’t live without you. You are my everything. Please, please don’t do this.”

“Shhh, Lou, baby, shhh. Don’t say that,” Harry’s tone was firm but his voice was weakening, “You are so strong and you will continue on without me. You will live the fullest life because anything else would be a shame to who we are. The boys will need you, my family will need you, the fans will need you-and you will be there for them. You will share your stunning voice with the world and you will heal. And once you have lived life completely, when you are a wrinkly old man, then, and only then, Lou, we will be together again.”

“Just like the song…?”

“Yes, love, just like the song.” Harry smiled a very weak smile, “So, are you going to propose, or what?”

Louis stared dumbfounded at his dying lover, “How did you know?”

The Cheshire boy only chuckled, “You don’t take someone on an anniversary date to their first date place, unless you’re planning on popping the question.”

Lou let out a mixture of a sob and a laugh, “Apparently you really are hiding brains under that wonderful head of curls you have.”

Slowly, as not to jostle the boy in his lap, he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the ring box. “Harry Styles, you are the best person I have ever met. You continue to make me a better person each any every day. You fill me with youth and so much more happiness than any person should get in a lifetime. The moment I fell in love with you was on that X Factor stage as you sang ‘Torn’ in front of all those people; you looked so damn beautiful and I knew that you were special and I had to be a part of it somehow. I have loved loving you for these past three years, so please, Hazza, will you marry me?”

Harry was crying now as well, a mixture of his reaction to the heartfelt speech and his pain, “Yes, Louis, a million times in a million ways in a million languages, yes.”

The Doncaster lad opened the blue velvet ring box and removed a stunning, silver ring with the engraving ‘ _Won’t stop ‘til we surrender.’_  A reminder of all the pain and sacrifice that they had been through, but them coming out of all of it together and always in love; a reminder that nothing would break them unless they let it. He slid the band on his best friend’s ring finger with shaky hands.

Harry knew the time was almost there for him to say goodbye, “Louis William Tomlinson, I wish I had the time to tell you all the things I love about you, but even three centuries wouldn’t be a long enough time. I can only tell you I love you and hope you understand all that you mean to me. I wish we had more time but this is the way things are meant to be and I promise you will be happy again.”

Lou bent his head down and softly grazed his lips against his fiancé’s. Their mouths tasted salty and metallic- a combination of tears and blood- but it was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced in their young lives. As he pulled back, he noticed the once bright emerald eyes, dimming to a dull olive before flickering shut. His scrapped up hands slackened in his lover’s hold and his whole body went still. His Baby Cakes, his Hazza, his Harold, was gone now. He gently rocked the lifeless corpse back in forth, screaming out in anguish into the dark, wet night, feeling his heart begin to resemble the shiny shards of window that decorated the scene. He screamed into the night until the ambulances came and the three other boys of the band pried his fingers from the rigid body. He screamed until he could not physically scream any longer, and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

*****

The gravestone read ‘ _Harry Edward Styles, beloved brother, son, friend, and fiancé. Forever in our hearts, forever young.’_

“I miss you Haz, so much. I miss waking up to your kisses and breakfasts. I miss your smell and your laughter. God,” he chuckled, “I even miss your loud snoring. I’ve been keeping my promise-I’ve been there for your mum and sister and of course my family is taking this hard too-they saw you as part of the family. Honestly, sometimes I think they loved you more than me. The boys are all devastated but they’re trying to be strong for me, but actually when I take care and console them it makes me feel better, like I’m making you happy. The fans are absolutely crushed; everyone has been giving their condolences. You were so loved, babe.”

At this point the sun was setting and Louis sat down, “I will keep my promise. I will meet you again, wherever that may be. I swear that I will live a life big enough for the both of us and you will be proud. I will never stop singing because when I sing I can feel you and I never want to lose that feeling. You are my one and only, Styles. I love you.”

The almost twenty-four year old stood up and brushed the grass and dirt from his pants. He felt a small breeze that he could have sworn carried the scent of Harry’s cologne. Kissing his hand, he placed it gently atop the carved stone before starting down the path to the gate. It would be a long time, and it wouldn’t be easy, but Harry Styles was not an ordinary boy to Louis Tomlinson, and he would wait a hundred years to see him again, if that’s what it took. Because they were soul mates and their bond reached beyond the veil of death.

**Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?**

**The Lord took him away from me.**

**He’s gone to heaven so I’ve got to be good,**

**So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**


End file.
